1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer component mounting devices, and more particularly is a drive sled with a release mechanism located in the center of the sled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a computer system grows larger and more complex, the utilization of floor space becomes an increasingly important concern. Some or all of the system""s components may be mounted in rack structures that allow a plurality of components to be mounted side-by-side in modular trays. The modular trays are then stacked vertically in the rack. Minimizing the space requirements for mounting the components becomes a quite important concern as the number of components used in the system grows. Since the height of the modular trays is determined by industry standards, the only variable factor relative to space consumption is the width of the component sleds mounted in the trays.
In a typical application using current art devices, the component is contained in a drive sled with a side mount latch. The side mount latch drive sled is the most commonly used construction in the industry. Because of the size and conformation of the component sleds, three is the maximum number of components that will fit side-by-side in the modular tray using the side mount latch drive sleds.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a drive sled that uses less space than the current art devices so that four components can be positioned side-by-side within a single modular tray.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a drive sled with a center mount latch and release.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a center mount release mechanism that serves as a convenient means of carrying the drive sled.
The present invention is a computer drive sled with a center mount release mechanism. The center mount release eliminates the need for any lateral protrusions on the sled. The sled housing mechanism comprises a latching means that secures the sled in position when it is inserted into a modular tray for computer components. A release trigger retracts the latch when the trigger is compressed so that the sled can be removed from the tray. The natural elasticity of the latching means returns the latching means to the locking position when the applied pressure on the release trigger is removed.
A chief advantage of the present invention is that it reduces the lateral space requirement for a component drive. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the lateral space typically required for the latching mechanism 3 of a prior art drive sled 5 is eliminated with the center release drive sled 10 of the present invention. The space savings gained is quite significant, as it allows four drives to be mounted side-by-side as opposed to the standard three.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the trigger of the latching mechanism serves as a convenient carrying handle.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art in view of the description of the best presently known mode of carrying out the invention as described herein and as illustrated in the drawings.